Skill pure
A Skill pure, or Skiller, is a type of pure that only develops non-combat skills. Skillers keep their Combat skills at level 1, leaving their combat level at 3. This makes it challenging to gain levels, as some regions of Gielinor have high-damage dealing monsters to be wary of, and some simply require quests with combat involved. Skill pures are recommended to equip a training bow, standard bow, standard crossbow, or a phoenix crossbow without wielding any ammo. Also, skill pures are advised to set the options to hide the attack options on both players and monsters in the options tab to hidden. This is to prevent gaining any Combat experience in the event that a monster is accidentally attacked. This is a really challenging way to compete with the rest, and is seen among other skillers as being really rewarding! It should be noted that the best gloves that a level 3 skiller can get is limited to Steel, as other Recipe For Disaster quests require killing monsters or getting combat experience. Quests The following quests can be completed by Skill pures as they do not reward the player with any experience points in skills that would raise the character's combat level. Some quests require food and rings of recoil. Finishing all of these quests would require the following skill levels: Free-to-play quests *Black Knights' Fortress *Cook's Assistant *The Corsair Curse *Demon Slayer When fighting the demon, you may use rings of recoil, but the final hit must be dealt by Silverlight. *Doric's Quest *Ernest the Chicken *Goblin Diplomacy *The Knight's Sword *Misthalin Mystery *Pirate's Treasure *Prince Ali Rescue *Romeo & Juliet *Rune Mysteries *Shield of Arrav In Shield of Arrav, it is recommended that you join the Black Arm Gang, because though a level 30 weaponsmaster must be killed to retrieve the Phoenix crossbows, you may enlist the help of another player to kill him for you. *Sheep Shearer Members' quests *Biohazard *Bone Voyage *Client of Kourend *Clock Tower *Cold War In Cold War, exiting the cage with icelords gives 40 Attack experience. This is not required for unlocking the Penguin agility course. *The Depths of Despair *The Digsite *Druidic Ritual *Dwarf Cannon *Elemental Workshop I Though it is possible to kill the Earth elemental with rings of recoil, you will not get the ore from him unless (at minimum) a single point of damage is inflicted. *Enlightened Journey *The Feud *Eagle's Peak *Fishing Contest *Gertrude's Cat *The Golem *The Hand in the Sand *Hazeel Cult In Hazeel Cult, you must choose Hazeel's side to prevent combat. *Icthlarin's Little Helper *Jungle Potion *Lost City In Lost City, you must kill a Dramen Tree Spirit. It is encouraged to bring a friend or to use rings of recoil until the spirit is nearly dead, and then deal a point of (Ranged is recommended, as you can attack it from cover) damage, followed by recoiling it to death. *The Lost Tribe *Merlin's Crystal *Monk's Friend *Murder Mystery *Observatory Quest In Observatory Quest, the constellation may give Combat experience. If this happens, simply refrain from talking to the professor. *One Small Favour One Small Favour is possible with the help of high level friends. It is the hardest quest a level 3 can attempt. *Plague City *The Queen of Thieves *Ratcatchers *Recipe for Disaster Only the beginning, Dwarf, and Goblin General subquests are able to be completed as a skiller. *Sea Slug *Sheep Herder *Shilo Village *A Tail of Two Cats *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Though the quest itself is able to be completed, the after-quest reward, including 5k Cooking experience, 5k Fishing experience and 2.5k experience in Attack and Defence. Avoid talking to Tamayu to gain 2.5k experience in Attack and Defence. *Tears of Guthix Though the quest itself is able to be completed, the after-quest minigame, Tears of Guthix, is not. *The Tourist Trap *Tower of Life *Tribal Totem Notes (quests) Achievement diaries These following diaries can be done by skill pure whilst keeping Combat at level 3. *Varrock Diary (Easy) *Ardougne Diary (Easy) *Kandarin Diary (Easy) *Falador Diary (Easy) *Karamja Diary (Easy) 1 *Desert Diary (Easy) 2 *Lumbridge & Draynor Diary (Easy) Notes: #The Karamja easy diary required killing a level 53 Jogre. This could be done with a high level friend recoiling the jogre down to low Hitpoints and the skiller inflict the last damage on it. #Opening the sarcophagus yields 20 Strength experience. Activities There are also certain activities a skill pure can do. Activities listed below are possible to play whilst keeping Combat at level 3. *Barbarian AssaultIt is recommended for skillers to play in the Collector role, for they can stand near the cannons and only pick up eggs when there are no monsters around. *Castle Wars *Duel ArenaThe opponent of the skill pure must forfeit for him or her to win, which is simply useless, as no reward is given except for stake duels. *Burthorpe Games Room *Sorceress's Garden *Rogues' Den *Rogue Trader *Gnome Restaurant *Fishing Trawler *Rooftop Agility Courses *The Motherlode Mine *Tithe Farm *Wintertodt Notes (activities) Strategies Certain non-combat skills help skill pures in Combat, specifically defending. These skills are extremely helpful and recommended to be trained. Some skill pures also have a set-up when doing quests or activities involving combat. Here's a common one that keeps the items up to three to prevent losing items. See also *Combat pure *Defence pure *Main account *Account *Rules of RuneScape Category:Guides Category:Culture